Danek the Merghost
by Sheillia
Summary: Sequel to "Davon the Male Fairy", Danny along with the rest of his class go to a beach party only to be turned into Merpeople by Mythica, but this time there's more to the curse, when the moon is out.
1. DTM1

**...Events are placed after Reality Freaks and anyone from Davon the male fairy who didn't know about Danny's secret until then, got their memory erased, except for Sam and Tucker...**

**Danny:-**So what do you guys wanna do now that Freakshow's busted? I mean it is still summer.

**Sam:-**I don't know, how bout you Tucker?

**Tucker:-**Nope, nothing, and we already went to all the places we wanted to go during the Freakshow incident.

**Danny:-**Great so now what do we do for the rest of the summer?

_...Some random dude runs up with a bunch of papers in his hands..._

**Random Dude:-**Hey dudes check it out there's gonna be a awesome beach party later , one whole weekend of babes, surf, food, and babes!

**Tucker:-**You said babes twice.

**Random Dude:-**Yeah, but that's the best part bro, Woooohoooo!

_...Runs off with his hands in the air saying "cowabunga dude"..._

**Sam:-**Who was that guy?

**Danny:- **Weird I think that kid might be Mikey, the kid, Dash always stuffs me into a locker with. Wow he's a lot different during the summer.

**Tucker:-**You got that right? So what do you say should we go to the party or what?

**Sam:-**I say or what, I'm not exactly eager to get back in the water after being turned into a fish, remember.

**Danny:-**Oh come on Sam it'll be fun, besides I weekend away from our parents, your parents, it's just what we need.

**Sam:-**Fine, but if I get turned into a fish again, don't make me say I told you so.

**Tucker:-**Oh come on Sam what are the chances of that happening again.

**Danny:-**DON'T JINX IT DUDE!

**Tucker:-**Sorry

_...the gang then heads off to the beach but little did they know someone had been watching them..._

**Female Voice:-**That's right Phantom head towards the beach with your friends , head towards your doom and destruction! HAhahahah, Oh revenge is sweet!


	2. DTM2

_...Later at Fenton Works, Danny tires to convince his parents to let him go to the weekend beach party, but things aren't exactly going as planned for him..._

**Danny:-**WHAT, what do you mean I can't go!

**Maddie:-**Oh don't use that tone with me young man. You're not going and that's final, don't think I don't know what goes on at "those" types of parties.

**Danny:-**Aw come on mom, I'll be with Sam and Tucker the entire time, nothing's going to happen, I promise.

**Jack:-** Aw come on Mad's, let the boy have some fun, after all he's a Fenton , I'm sure he can handle himself, and if not_(gets really serious in Danny's face)_ then he's in a whole world of trouble.

_...Maddie thinks awhile but then finally gives in..._

**Maddie:-**_(sighs)_ Fine, Danny since you promised.

**Danny:-**_(jumps in the air all excited)_Yes, Woohoo, thanks mom you're the best.

**Maddie:-**Aw, thank you sweetie, but remember you break that promise and your grounded for a month.

**Danny:-**Fine, fair enough.

_...Danny runs up to his room to get packed and ready, leaving his parents alone to talk..._

**Maddie:-**_(sighs)_I'm still not comfortable with him going.

**Jack:-**Aw come on Mad's it's summer let the kid have his fun, while we still have control over him.

**Maddie:-**Well, I hope your right about this because if not, it's on your head as well Jack. I'm I clear!

_(said Maddie as she poked Jack in the chest)_

**Jack:-**Crystal.

* * *

_(later that day on the way to the beach)_

**Tucker:-**So your parents let you come?

**Danny:-**Yup, my mom was a little hesitant at first but my dad worked her over.

**Tucker:-**Cool.

**Danny:-**So what about you Sam your parents let you come too?

**Sam:-**Not Exactly

**Danny:-**Not exactly? They said no, then wait, what are you doing here?

**Sam:-**Let's just say my Gran-Gran owes me a favor.

* * *

(Scene Change)

**Sam's Father:-**You open this door right now young lady!

**Sam's Mother:-**You listen to you father Samantha you can't hide in there forever!

**Gran-Gran as Sam:-**NEVER!

* * *

**Tucker:-**Dude that is messed up.

**Sam:-**Oh, never mind that were here.

_...points to the beach, where Danny and Tucker suddenly drool over all the babes (mainly Paulina) on the beach..._

**Danny:-**_(drooling)_Wow, Mikey wasn't kidding about the babes.

**Tucker:-**_(drooling as well)_So..many...hot...chicks...to ...date .

**Sam:-**Um, hello I'm right here!

_...Tucker and Danny both blush with embarrassment, before both getting hit with a volleyball (curtsy of Dash)..._

**Dash:-**Aw, man who invited these losers, I swear if I find out whoever squealed about the party, their getting a sand wedgie cutesy of the football team.

_...the camera notices Mikey running away off camera..._

**Tucker:-**_(whispers to Danny)_Still think it was a good idea to erase his memory.

**Danny:-**_(whispers back)_Relax, I got this.(yells)HEY IS THAT PAULINA WITH HER TOP OFF!

...Dash and every other male yell "what!" and run off so Danny, Tucker, and Sam can sneak in...

**Sam:-**_(irritated) _Nice, Danny real smooth.

**Danny:-**Hey I got us in didn't I!

**...Continued...**


	3. DTM3

**Later on the beach...**

**Danny:-** Ah, a whole weekend away from annoying sisters, family, and ghosts that want to kill me. Life is sweet.

**Tucker:-** Ya, got that right dude. Surf, sun, and all the food I can eat.

**Sam:- **And aside from Paulina being here, this actually could be a pretty fun weekend.

**Tucker:- **Speaking of Paulina._(sees a very angry Paulina and Dash walking over)_

**Paulina:-** ALRIGHT!, which one of you LOSERS told every guy here that I took my top off!

**Danny:- **Um..um..it was Tucker!_(points at Tucker)_

**Tucker:-** WHAT!

_...Tucker then gets hauled and dragged away by Dash..._

**Tucker:-**_(to Danny and Sam) _So not liking being the third wheel guys!

**Dash:-** Quiet Nerd! It's time for your sand swirly!

**Tucker:-** Nooo!

**Sam:-**_(annoyed)_Really Danny?

**Danny:- **What? do you want us to get kicked out.

**Sam:-**_(sighs)_Whatever, at least it's quite enough to think_.(goes back to reading her magazine, then looks up at Danny) _though it could be quieter.

**Danny:-**_(grunts)_ Yeah, yeah, I can take a hint.

_...gets up and walks away.._

**Danny:-**I'm going to go drown in the ocean now!

**Sam:-**_(not looking up from her magazine)_Have fun with that!

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

_I swear some girls..._

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

_I swear some boys..._

* * *

**Tucker's POV:**_(while buried in sand)_

_I swear some friends..._

_**...To be continued...**_


	4. DTM4

**Danny's POV:**

I walked down to the edge of the beach and dove underwater, thinking about the awesome summer me and my friends were going to have. Sure he had been a bit mean to Tucker, but he'd probably get over it. As I dove far enough underwater, so no one could see, I went ghost and started exploring the bottom of the beach. It was pretty cool to say the least, I don't know why Sam didn't enjoy it, I mean "This is kinda fun" said myself. Unfortunately I was so lost in thought that I bumped into Paulina, who was swimming on the ocean floor as well. Her eyes went wide and it looked like she was about to scream; O my gosh it's Danny Phantom, WHILE SHE WAS UNDERWATER! So I quickly covered her mouth and brought her up to the surface. And that's where things got interesting.

* * *

**Paulina's POV:**

After Dash had given that loser a beating, I decided to go for a swim since every guy was still following and waiting for me to take my top off. Ugh that loser Foley! As I went underwater I saw a flash, thinking it was nothing I started looking at the cute fish. One of them looked just like Phantom, with his black & white coloring. "Oh I wish the ghost boy was here" I thought to myself, but like magic the minute I said that something bumped into me, I turned around and right there in the flesh was Danny Phantom, the ghost boy of my dreams. I was about to say something, but then Phantom seemed to panic , then covered my mouth and started bringing me up to the surface. "he must have thought I was going to drown, when I opened my mouth" I thought, well that won't stop me when we get to the surface.

* * *

_...Now on the surface..._

**Paulina:- **O my gosh it's the ghost boy, I knew you'd come!_(starts hugging the pants off of him)_

**Phantom:- **Can't... breath_(takes Paulina off of him)_

**Paulina:-**So did you come for the party then?

**Phantom:-** _(acting like he didn't know)_Party? What party I just came here for vacation.

**Paulina:-**_(gasps)_You didn't know, come on I have to go introduce you to everybody!

**Phantom:-**No wait, I don't think that's such a good...

**Paulina:-**_(interrupting him)_Hey everybody LOOK, it's DANNY PHANTOM!

**Phantom:-** idea...oh crud.

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

Thousands of teenaged then started to swarm around me, asking me questions like: "will you marry me?" , "do you have a girlfriend?", "would you date my sister?", and "are you a virgin?" . Where the heck did that one come from, I thought? I was a bought to fly away when suddenly Paulina stood up for me.

* * *

**Paulina:-**Hey, back away from the ghost boy, can't you guys see he's on vacation too Now come on, let's show him how to have a good time and party without asking him all these questions! _(looks at Phantom)_

What do you say Ghost boy?

**Phantom:-**_(thinking a little bit)_Oh well, I guess I can stay a little while._(everyone cheers)_

**Paulina:-**Yeah, let's get this party started!

**Phantom:-**Things just got complicated!

_**...to be continued...**_


	5. DTM5

**Previously on Danny Phantom: **

_Paulina:-__Hey, back away from the ghost boy, can't you guys see he's on vacation too Now come on, let's show him how to have a good time and party without asking him all these questions! (looks at Phantom)_

_What do you say Ghost boy?_

_Phantom:__**-**__(thinking a little bit)Oh well, I guess I can stay a little while.(everyone cheers)_

_Paulina:__**-**__Yeah, let's get this party started!_

_Phantom:__**-**__Things just got complicated_!

* * *

_...Later at the beach bar..._

**Danny**_**(as Phantom):-**_ HA!, so then I said, MASTER OF LONG WINDED SPEECHS, DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!_(everybody laughs)_

**Dash:-**(laughing)Phantom Dude, you are a comedy genius!

**Phantom:-**Hey, at least somebody gets me(laughs)

**Star:-**So how long have you lived in the ghost zone?

**Phantom:-**Actually I don't live in the ghost zone, I mean it's kinda hard to when everyone there hates you.

**Star:-**So where do you live then?

**Phantom:-**Sorry but that's classified.

**Kwan:-**What about a family then, you've got to have a sister right, _please say yes?_

**Phantom:-**Um family's kinda classified too, but I do have a cousin who's 14 and single.

**Kwan:-**YES Score!

**Paulina:-**O, o , my turn, So ghost-boy are you dating anyone?

**Phantom:-**(_starts blushing) _O...well...I..um, (_points)_HEY WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE!

_...Everyone looks while Danny goes invisible and fly's off screen behind the beach bar, thinking he's safe from his fans..._

**Phantom:-**(_turns visible)_Whew, that was a close one!

**Sam:-**_(very angry)_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!

**Danny:-**_(surprised)_Ah!, Sam...I uh.. didn't see you there? Um this isn't what it looks like, you see I...

**Sam:-**What were you thinking Danny, do you have any idea of how much this puts your secret identity at risk!

**Danny:- **Sam keep it down and yes I know the risk, but Paulina saw me in the water & stood up for Phantom in a way, which put me in a situation where I could only say yes .

**Sam:- **O really?_(said Sam point blankly) _

**Danny:-**Listen Phantom said he'd only stay for a while, not the whole day, trust me you have absolutely nothing to worry about.

* * *

**...Meanwhile...**

**Female Voice:-**Excellent, everything is going according as planned, now all that's left is to get them all into the water(_spies Paulina at the bar)_Perfect!

_...fly's invisibly over to Paulina and overshadows her..._

**Paulina**_**(overshadowed):-**_Muhaha, now let's get this party really started.

* * *

**...Scene Change...**

**Tucker:-**_(still buried neck-deep in sand)_Hello?...Hello?, somebody help me here, the sun's killing me!

_...Danny walks by, and sees Tucker struggling to get free from his sandy prison..._

**Danny**_**(as phantom):-**_Tucker? _(pulls him out of sand)_What are you doing in there?

**Tucker:-**_(irritated)_Oh you know just serving my sentence after my best friend FRAMED ME! And another thing why is Danny Phantom walking around in public at a beach party.

**Danny:-**It's a long story, and I'm sorry for putting the blame on you Tuck, I own you one.

**Tucker:-**It's okay dude, I'd probably do the same thing.

**Danny:-**Thanks Tuck, now let's get out of here and have some fun before...

**Paulina**_**(overshadowed):-**_O ghost boy?...O there you are, come on their having a surf contest in your honor._(starts dragging him toward the water)_

**Danny:-**my fans show up...but wait I don't know how to surf!_(said Danny as the overshadowed Paulina dragged him)_

_**...to be continued...**_


	6. DTM6

_**...Previously on Danny Phantom...**_

_Danny:-__Thanks Tuck, now let's get out of here and have some fun before..._

_Paulina__(overshadowed):-__O ghost boy?...O there you are, come on their having a surf contest in your honor.__(starts dragging him toward the water)_

_Danny:__-__my fans show up...but wait I don't know how to surf!__(said Danny as the overshadowed Paulina dragged him)_

* * *

**Phantom:-**But I don't know how to surf!

**Paulina**_**(overshadowed)**_:- O please you're the famous Danny Phantom you can do anything! _(said Mythica as she gave Phantom a surf board) _Now go out there and win!_(pushes Phantom towards the water into Dash)_

**Dash:-** Wahoo! your going down Phantom!, just don't kill me afterwards.

**Phantom:-**_(confused)_Wait, what?

**Mikey:- **Dude, Major cranking waves at 01200 hours!

**Dash:-**SPEAK ENGILSH NERD!

**Mikey:-**Awesome waves straight ahead, bro!, Cowabunga Dude!_(paddles out to wave)_

**Danny:-**_(knowing he can't back out of this one) _Well, it's now or never._(paddles out to wave mumbling something about losing his half-life)_

**...Scene Change...**

**Paulina(overshadowed):-**Yes, yes all according to plan. Now all that's left is Phantom's little helper's._(spies Sam & Tucker)_

_The camera moves to Sam & Tucker_

**Sam:- **Tucker is it just me or has Danny lost his mind. I mean he knows he can't surf right?

**Tucker:-** Sam, Sam, Sam, try not to think of this as a horrible idea,_(pulls out cell phone) _think of it as future blackmail.

**Sam:-**_(punches Tucker)_

**Tucker:-**Ow! what was that for, he owed me one!

**Sam:-**_(irritated)_Get serious Tucker, if he gets knocked out by that wave his secret Identity could be at risk.

**Tucker:-** Oh come on, what the wors...

**Sam:-** _(slightly angry) _I swear to God Tucker if you finish that sentence, I'M going to give you a sand swirly!

**Tucker:-**_(holds up to face in defense)_Got it.

**...Meanwhile...**

**Phantom:-**_(as he waits for a wave to come)_ Note to self next time a hot girl hands you a surf board and tells you to go surf, fly away.

**Mikey:- **_(sees wave getting closer)_Here it comes, dudes!

**Phantom:-** I am going to die!

**Dash:-**_(who is floating in the water next to him)_Don't worry your already dead, so you'll be fine!

**Phantom:-**_(in a monotone voice)_Yeah, I'm going to be completely honest, that doesn't make me feel any better.

_The wave then starts to swell behind them as it picks up the surfers, the wave finally picks up Danny, and he stands up on the board trying to keep his balance as he rides the wave. He is freaked out at first thinking he is going to die, but then he starts to get the hang of it and rides the wave proudly._

**Phantom:- **Hey! I'm not dead! This is awesome, I'm surfing, I'M SURFING! _(throws hands in the air)_

**Sam:-**_(impressed)_ Huh, what do you know he actually did it.

**Tucker:-**Heck yeah he did it, and you thought he was going to die!

**Sam:-**_(punches Tucker before cheering on Danny) _Woohoo! Go Danny!

**...Scene Change...**

**Paulina(overshadowed):- **Perfect! _(sees that everyone is staring at the surfers)_ Now that everyone's distracted._(flies out of Paulina's body, leaving her fainted in the sand)_

**Mythica:-**FEEL MY WRATH!_(said Mythica as she let her hands fill with power, summoning a great storm) _

_**...To be Continued...**_

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update I really haven't had any free time it being my senior year and all, but I will try to update more frequently.**

**Until then Sheillia out :D**


	7. DTM7

_**...Previously on Danny Phantom...**_

_Sam:__-__(impressed)__ Huh, what do you know he actually did it._

_Tucker:__-__Heck yeah he did it, and you thought he was going to die!_

_Sam:__-__(punches Tucker before cheering on Danny) __Woohoo! Go Danny!_

_...Scene Change..._

_Paulina(overshadowed):__- __Perfect! __(sees that everyone is staring at the surfers)__ Now that everyone's distracted.__(flies out of Paulina's body, leaving her fainted in the sand)_

_Mythica:__-__FEEL MY WRATH!__(said Mythica as she let her hands fill with power, summoning a great storm) _

* * *

**Mythica:**-FEEL MY WRATH!

_...Summoning a great storm of power, the sky darkens and wave's start to swell all over the place as the ground shakes violently. People and surfers alike begin to panic as the waves keep get bigger and bigger, and speeding closer to shore..._

**Phantom:-** WHOO! What the heck is going on here! (_said Danny as he tried to hold onto his surfboard). _It's like these waves have a mind of their own!

**Dash:-**_(like a wimp)_ I didn't sign up for this man, I'm bailing!_(bails off his surfboard and into the water, he tries to swim to shore, but is then stopped and kept in place by a mysterious force) (Struggling) _Ngh...Ngh..What the heck man why can't I move!

**Phantom:-**_(looks to Dash then to shore and sees Mythica controlling the storm)_ Mythica, of course, what does she want?

_...Danny then fly's off his surfboard and tries to attack Mythica, but is blocked by her energy shield..._

**Mythica:-** Now did you really think you could stop me that easily?.

**Phantom:-**What do you want Mythica, why are you doing this?

**Mythica:-** I'm getting my revenge Phantom, isn't it obvious?

**Phantom:- **What's obvious to me is you forgetting I kicked your butt the last time.

**Mythica:- **Please, the only mistake I've made was allowing you to live and keep your humanity. You won't get that chance this time. _(points to the sea)_ NOW ARISE MIGHTY OCEANS AND TAKE THESE HUMANS TO THIER NEW DESTINY!

_...The ocean then starts swallowing people up one by one, and people run for their lives..._

**Phantom:-** NOO!_(flies down to sand and tries grabbing as many people as he can from the waves, but the ocean is to quick and ends up taking him as well into the abyss)_

_...The Camera does a Close-up on Mythica..._

**Mythica:-**_(laughing evilly) _Muah,hahaha, And so the change has begun!_(her hand rises up into the air and a green ray fires into the clouds, thunder and lightning crackle and then the sky rains down a green liquid and into the sea, it starts transforming the humans and Danny into creatures filled with the energy of ghosts that have long ago past...IT HAS BEGUN)_


	8. DTM8

_Mythica:- __Please, the only mistake I've made was allowing you to live and keep your humanity. You won't get that chance this time. __(points to the sea)__ NOW ARISE MIGHTY OCEANS AND TAKE THESE HUMANS TO THIER NEW DESTINY!_

_The ocean then starts swallowing people up one by one, and people run for their lives_

_Phantom:-__ NOO!__(flies down to sand and tries grabbing as many people as he can from the waves, but the ocean is to quick and ends up taking him as well into the abyss)_

_The Camera does a Close-up on Mythica_

_Mythica:-__(laughing evilly) __Muah,hahaha, And so the change has begun!__(her hand rises up into the air and a green ray fires into the clouds, thunder and lightning crackle and then the sky rains down a green liquid and into the sea, it starts transforming the humans and Danny into creatures filled with the energy of ghosts that have long ago past...IT HAS BEGUN)_

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

I tried to save as many people as I could from the waves, but the water...it just kept coming and coming...It's got me now...I've lost...can't move...water keeping me here...starting to lose oxygen...everything's blurry now...I see people, no innocent lives suspended in the water...drowning...I'm drowning...but something's wrong...the water...I can feel it changing me...PAIN...it hurts...like something sucking into me...starting to lose conciseness...losing hope... _Sam._

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

RUN!, RUN, have to RUN...Dammit Mythica, why was she doing this! ...the waves already took Tucker away...they're getting closer...have to run...Danny where are you...it has me now... the water...over my head...can't breathe...Danny please...the water's turning green...PAIN...it hurts so much...I think I'm dying...Danny, danny, _danny..._


	9. DTM9

_Previously on Danny Phantom…_

_Danny's POV:__ I tried to save as many people as I could from the waves, but the water...it just kept coming and coming...It's got me now...I've lost...can't move...water keeping me here...starting to lose oxygen...everything's blurry now...I see people, no innocent lives suspended in the water...drowning...I'm drowning...but something's wrong...the water...I can feel it changing me...PAIN...it hurts...like something sucking into me...starting to lose conciseness...losing hope... __Sam._

_Sam's POV:__ RUN!, RUN, have to RUN...Dammit Mythica, why was she doing this! ...the waves already took Tucker away...they're getting closer...have to run...Danny where are you...it has me now... the water...over my head...can't breathe...Danny please...the water's turning green...PAIN...it hurts so much...I think I'm dying...Danny, danny, __danny..._

* * *

**Danny's POV: **

I found myself slowly drifting out of unconsciousness under the salty ocean water…surprised that I'm still alive, surprised that I can still….BREATH…..It's impossible I think to myself, that is until I gain my bearings and grab my neck on impulse and feel tiny slits in my throat.

"I have Gills!" I say,

But looking down at my body, I come to an even bigger shock.

**Danny: - **And a tail….Wait, wait, wait, I HAVE A TAIL! _(stares at his navy blue/green tail in disbelief). _How did this happen, wait a moment what happened to everyone else…..Sam, SAM, TUCKER...ANYBODY!

* * *

**Danny's POV: **

It felt like what must have been hours, trying to swim around searching for just some hint of life, I even tried tapping into my ghost energy but it almost seemed off like it wasn't my own, I figured Mythica had something to do with it….she wasn't taking it easy this time…finding out her plan is going to be just as hard as finding…SAM!

* * *

**Sorry I took waaaaaaayyy too long on this to make since I last updated, I really do want to finish this story, I just haven't had the desire to write all summer and with college now, don't even get me started. I will try to make more of an effort updating my story's, But to be honest I'm thinking of putting "The Story of Wes Green: Geisha Samurai" up for adoption cause I'm not sure if I even want to update that anymore. Anyway Sheillia out!**

**If you want to adopt "The Story of Wes Green: Geisha Samurai" by all means go ahead, just contact me first.**


End file.
